


First Date

by Imogen_Lia



Series: Short Oneshots for Outlast: Whistleblower Highschool AU [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: AU, High School AU, M/M, Masturbation, Outlast AU, Terrible first oneshot, Ugh, it descended into some other thing because i got lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen_Lia/pseuds/Imogen_Lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie, the nicely dressed biker from Home Ec, asks Waylon out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, this is the first thing i've posted on this website. 
> 
> I edited the ending! thanks for reading if you did!

In a simple suburban neighbourhood, in a typical town in some state of USA, teenager Waylon Park finds himself at home sitting in front of his bedroom window fidgeting and waiting. On this Sunday afternoon he was waiting for Eddie Gluskin, resident biker at their school, to pick him up for their date. Trying to distract himself from the ticking clock that sat on his bed-side table, Waylon thought back on how he ended up in this predicament. How had his life led up to this? He thought about his first meeting with Gluskin.  
It had been the first day back at school and Waylon had to take Home Ec this year, he figured why not get it over with before senior year like all the others seemed to do. He had arrived early, and sat down close to the front of the room, but far enough to remain pretty unnoticeable, as he waited for the lesson to begin. A few people were seated in the class but all of them were already getting friendly with their desk partners. Waylon didn’t have many friends in high school, he occasionally talked to some classmates in his Computer class, or Miles Upshur, even if he was an asshole, but he didn’t have anyone he could say in a was his close friend. 

Gazing out the window out on the grassy fields below Waylon didn’t notice someone sitting down next to him until they the teacher had already walked in and started taking attendance. Glancing next to him he jumped at the sheer size of the boy sitting in the chair beside him. He had to be almost two heads taller than him, and built like a lumberjack. His head had been shaved on the sides with an undercut, and his skin had weird red splotches on one side of his face. He wore a dark leather jacket, with…dress pants?  
A fancy dressed biker? Waylon thought curiously.  
The rest of the lesson was spent listening to the introductory given by the teacher, a Mr. Frank Manera, who had an obsession for meat. Waylon could have sworn he was drooling when he mentioned ribs.  
Mr. Manera let them go early and Waylon almost made it out from his desk when his partner grabbed his arm. Waylon froze and turned around to look up at the giant before him. But all he asked for was his name and then introduced himself after Waylon stuttered out an answer. 

Eddie Gluskin was the giant’s name. He was pretty polite for a neatly dressed biker, and a little weird. Waylon didn’t complain tho. He only had him for Home Ec. But the glances were making him feel unnerved. One time they had made eye contact and Gluskin smirked at Waylon, causing the shorter boy to flush, which Gluskin grinned at.  
They worked well together and the first few months of the term went off without a hitch. Well apart from getting picked on, but Waylon was used to that by now seeing as he was the typical school nerd. Eddie was surprisingly good at sewing, he had shrugged and said he worked at a tailors shop part-time, but Waylon was still impressed. Probably because his attempts had ended in some deformed, six sided pillow case.

The relationship changed when after one Home Ec class Eddie asked Waylon out. He had casually leaned over, smiling that charming grin of his, eyes twinkling as Waylon flustered under his stare. Stuttering out a ‘n-no’ Waylon slunk out of the classroom and down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him.

But Eddie was not deterred, after every Home Ec class he would corner Waylon and ask him out again. Each time his teeth bared in a wide grin, face leaning dangerously close to Waylons, hands almost touching him as Waylons hands desperately gripped his heavy IT books to his chest. And each time Waylon would decline, coming up with a new reason for each occasion. He had so much work to do, he wasn’t ready for a relationship, he had to focus on studies, and so on. But Eddie didn’t believe a word of it, chuckling and saying Waylon would come round someday.

Truth be told, Waylon mostly found Eddie creepy. He was undeniably attractive, but something about him made a shiver run down his spine. So he kept coming up with excuses in the hope that maybe Eddie would get bored and find some other blushing nerd to pester.It was a really weak choice of action, and Upshur would reprimand him for not telling Eddie to back off, but he figured this way was the easiest as he didn’t have to hurt Eddie who had been so nice to him in class.

However, that plan of action was taken away from Waylon when Jeremy Blaire, Mount Massive High’s leading douchebag and bully had chosen Waylon to be the victim of the week after he found out it was Waylon who had blabbed to the teachers about him selling drugs out by the burned down gym. 

Blaire and his gang had surrounded Waylon by his locker, which was on the highest floor in the farthest corner away from all classrooms so he couldn’t shout for help and the chance of someone passing by was slim to none. And just as he was about to be beaten within an inch of his life and forced to serve Blaire for the rest of the year, lo and fucking behold, Eddie Gluskin shows up ready to rescue him.

Well, he didn’t rescue him so much as fucking claim him in front of Blaire by holding him tightly and biting his neck hard enough to break skin. Blaire backed off, now that Waylon was Gluskin’s property he couldn’t do much.

And after that Waylon was obliged to go on a date with Gluskin. Plus, he was ridiculously turned on after that bite. Who knew he was such an exhibitionist? Or maybe it was the whole biting Waylon to CLAIM him like some cheesy alpha wolf movie or something. Whatever the reason, Waylon had to have more. He craved Eddie now. He couldn’t stop thinking of him, his hands, his grip, his teeth, and the way he kissed him on the mark after Blaire had left. It sent shocks of pleasure down to Waylon’s groin.

So, here he was, Sunday afternoon, dressed in some jeans and a plain t-shirt waiting Eddie to take him out on this perfect date he’d been promising Waylon all term.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the smooth rumbling of an engine, thinking it Eddie he patted Waylon grabbed his jacket, sighed, and went downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs he waited until he heard the doorbell ring, taking his time to get to the door so as to not seem desperate, he made his way to the front door. Opening it he was greeted with Eddie smiling broadly with flowers.

Waylon blushes furiously. Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. He accepts the flowers with a small, closed smile before taking them inside. He worries for a second that Eddie might come inside, but assures himself that the boy wouldn't enter unless told he could.  
Atleast he's got manners, Waylon thinks to himself as he places the flowers in a vase and returned to the door. Eddie is still standing there grinning widely before offering his arm to Waylon. Accepting it after locking the door, the smaller boy is lead to the motorbike and is given a helmet to wear. Waylon has never ridden a motorbike and jumps when it starts.  


"Just hold on tight to me, darling," Eddie says in an assured tone, but Waylon still clutches tightly to his leather jacket. Squeezing tight as they set off to who knows where. Waylon hadn't asked where Eddie was taking him.  


They arrive at an old 50s diner. Inside a jukebox is belting out Elvis and Waylon wonders if vintage is an ongoing theme with Eddie. After ordering cheeseburgers with milkshakes, Waylon finds himself talking to the taller boy. In the beginning, just small talk about school, but gradually they get onto topics such as Eddie's passion for tailoring or Waylon's interest in IT. And although the smaller boy stutters with nervousness, he finds himself enjoying the time spent with Eddie. Watching as he explains in detail about different techniques for making wedding dresses, the different materials, and so on.  


All to soon they finish their meals and Eddie is leading Waylon back to the motorbike after paying. The smaller boy thinking the date is over, doesn't expect Eddie to drive up onto a cliff with a view over a drive in movie.  


"I must apologize to you, darling," the taller boy sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "I couldn't afford to take you out for dinner and a movie-"  


"I-It's fine, Eddie," interrupts Waylon, placing a hand on his forearm in assurance.  


Eddie grins widely and starts unpacking blankets from inside the small pouch on the motorbike. Wrapping one around Waylon and placing one on the ground, the two huddle up and watch the black and white horror movie that plays on the movie screen.  


He's not so bad, Waylon thinks, head falling against Eddie's shoulder.


End file.
